


Seeing Where It Takes You

by Komori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komori/pseuds/Komori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was never about 'needing a change'. Never because of boredom, or feeling like what they had was not enough. It was just another thing to experience together.</p><p>In which curiosity leads to a proposition, which leads to feelings, which leads to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Where It Takes You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skylark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/gifts).



> Established DaiSuga. 3-4 years after high school, both Daichi and Suga are attending college in Tokyo along with Kuroo (and various others that didn't get to feature in this).

**Sawamura 19:42:36**  
Hey  
Could you meet me  & Suga at the café tomorrow? Lunchtime?  
**Kuroo 19:49:28**  
sure  
1:30 ok?  
**Sawamura 19:51:43**  
Yeah great, see you then  
**Kuroo 19:53:02**  
＜( ￣ヮ￣)  


\--

“Something up?”

“There’s something we’d like to ask,” Suga begins, careful and tense. “We-- um. It’s. We were just wondering if, uh. Um,” he was getting increasingly flustered by the word; he wouldn’t look him in the eye for long and kept turning his cup of coffee aimlessly. Kuroo snuck a glance at Daichi, who looked as concerned as he felt – though his cheeks seemed to be colouring as well. “If you’d like to-- but, I mean, not that we expect--” Tone increasingly worried, Suga looked like he was trying to reconsider his entire life’s worth of decisions, torn between backpedalling entirely and trying to get what he was saying out as fast as he could.  


“Would you have a threesome with us?”

Oh good, Daichi had cut in, that really didn’t look very healthy--

Wait.

Suga had frozen in place, staring at his hands on the table. Daichi, for his part, looked like the wall just over Kuroo’s shoulder had suddenly become the most horrifying sight in existence.

It would have been hilarious if he hadn’t been sent reeling as well. “Uh,” he managed just a heartbeat too late to sound unaffected. Well. He was reasonably sure he was still the most composed of the three. “For real?”

Suga was the first to leap back into explanation: “It’s-- if you don’t want to, it’s fine, we can just forget this ever happened.” The colour of his face was starting to shift back to red. 

“No, I-- yes?” He may have been entirely unprepared and feeling a lot like he’d just taken a serve to the head but ignoring this was not on the table. “I… I’d like to?” He hoped the question in his voice sounded more like a ‘what is going on’ and less like a ‘I’m not sure but’. Though honestly, at this point he’d take anything that made the pair of them look less like they wanted the earth to swallow them.

“You don’t need to answer right now,” Daichi rushed to add, sounding a lot more reassuring than he looked. “I know this was… sudden.” Was that a cringe or a smile?

“No, I want to.” He could see the two across the table relax some, tense as they were with anticipation; now more of a hopeful nervousness than the painfully contagious anxiety from before.

Fake it ‘til you make it, right? He summoned up his best charming smirk, “I’d be lying if I said I’d never thought about it, you know?” Okay, good. ‘Flustered’ was definitely a better look than ‘constipated dread’.

“I was just… surprised.” To say the least. Fun as they were to flirt with – at, sometimes – he’d never have thought either of them would really do anything about it. Least of all this straight-forwardly. Or at lunch in a café. He stifled a laugh, not wanting to unsettle them any more. “How’d this come up?” 

“Well,” Suga glanced over at Daichi, getting a nod for a go-ahead. “You know we’ve been together since way back, right? We never really… dated anyone else. Or, um, got… experience. Outside of this relationship.”

So they were curious. That made sense.

“Plus… there are… things you can’t really do with two people.” Ohh? Kuroo was aware he might be leering a little. Under any other circumstances, he would gladly have jumped on the chance to grill him about these mysterious ‘things’, but he already looked near ready to squirm out of his skin out of sheer mortification. It could wait.

He made a small agreeing sound instead. “Well. Can’t say I’ve ever been invited to a threesome this formally before,” he grinned wider at the way the two gave him identical embarrassed shrugs. “It’s like a job interview, honestly, are you going to have me fill an application next? Should I have worn a suit?”

Daichi was slowly slipping from sheepish to defensive, still as red as ever. “We didn’t want to corner you. If you said no.”

Ah. Whoops. Well, it wasn’t the first time he’d made fun of someone for being a decent human being.

He nodded anyway, reconsidering the environment – it was open, neutral; none of them had any obligation to stay or reassure others it would be okay to stay, and it was public enough not to draw attention to a discussion, no matter how heated it got.

“One more question,” he said before he could think twice of it. “Why me?” And after the way the conversation outlined their sincerity, it did feel less likely to be taken as self-depreciating. Or worse, defensive.

“We wanted someone we knew we could trust,” was the instantaneous reply. He stared at Suga, trying to keep his face blank more than openly surprised. He risked a glance at Daichi and… didn’t find him disagreeing. Um. Wow. Okay then.

“What, it wasn’t just my smoking hot body?” if that started out a bit shaky, no one could tell by the end of it. He threw in an exaggerated frown for good measure, not really trying to keep up the act when they laughed.

“And someone hot,” Suga conceded, eyes twinkling, more relaxed than he had been this entire time.

Daichi attempted a frown of his own, looking straight at Kuroo and added: “Too bad we landed a dumbass.” At Kuroo’s totally dignified snort, he relaxed back into his chair as well, smiling fondly.

Well. This was a lot. A great type of lot. Amazing, really, but talk about unprepared. He wondered if Kenma would mind if he talked it out with (more likely at) him at some point… oh. He cleared his throat, frowning. “Can I tell people?”

Daichi and Suga exchanged surprised looks and turned back to him with identical curious expressions. A little wary, maybe, but mostly just… enquiring. Daichi let out a small thoughtful hum before answering. “We don’t want you to have to lie about it, or hide it especially, but… we would appreciate it if we didn’t become the next big scoop around campus.” He was smiling by the end of it, clearly not that concerned. Good to see he was trusted not to be a complete douchebag, Kuroo supposed.

“So, no Bokuto?” he didn’t even bother hiding his grin at Suga’s startled snort of laughter. “Seriously though, I was just asking in case it came up in conversation somehow.” No worries, he could totally be a responsible adult.

Speaking of… aw, hell. “Actually, I’ve got class in twenty,” he looked sadly at his unfinished coffee, now cold and therefore absolutely undrinkable. “Can I just LINE you later today?” He really didn’t want to put the rest of this discussion off any more than necessary. Judging by the immediate, double ‘yes’ the same was true for them as well.

“Walk you to campus?” Suga offered, already hesitant again, testing the ground of their usual interactions.

It was sort of sweet. Still unnecessary, though.

“Sure, thanks.” The relieved smiles he got were more than worth the nervous flutter in his chest. This shouldn’t affect their friendship any. He was determined to not ruin it.

He made sure to keep his posture relaxed, casual – he wasn’t sure who he wanted to reassure more but it seemed to be working fine. As they cleared out of the café, Kuroo struck up a pleasantly empty conversation about a mutual acquaintance, and by the time they reached the campus the nervous tension had seeped out from their postures.

\--

 **Kuroo 17:58:56**  
i live. yaaay  
so.  
**Suga 18:00:04**  
so.  
where do you want to start?  
**Kuroo 18:03:43**  
ground rules sounds good  
& what you’re after & stuff  
**Suga 18:05:03**  
‘rules’? :S  
**Kuroo 18:05:49**  
like uh  
idk like if hickeys are ok  
or if sleeping over can happen  
**Suga 18:06:53**  
oh, duh.  
we didn’t really come up with any, I figure we should just make them up as we go?  
**Sawamura 18:07:32**  
That’s what I was thinking.  
‘What we’re after’?  
**Kuroo 18:09:42**  
liiiike is it just sex in general  
you mentioned ‘things’  
what things  
should i worry or  
**Suga 18:10:52**  
I don’t think so??  
what did you just think about lol  
**Kuroo 18:11:22**  
( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**Sawamura 18:11:55**  
How about you just send that application.  


\--

The first discussion dragged late into the night, though they were mostly just testing the water and came up with very little concrete rules or guidelines. They set a first ‘date’, talked more in depth about why they had wanted this now (‘we felt we were stable enough’, ‘we still didn’t _need_ to but we wanted to’) and why him specifically (‘are you fishing for compliments? you’re hot, we know.’, ‘… and you think we’re hot. you stare :P’ and many more, some joking, some startlingly sincere). They decided to leave the in-depth discussion of the more physical aspects until they’d at least tried being with each other – what if they were tragically incompatible and still stuck with each other’s dirtiest fantasies forever?

They did eventually manage to work out some details, sketching a crude but serviceable table of things they wanted to try, didn’t want to try or might want to try; another similar one was dedicated to things they knew they liked or didn’t like. Both were intended to be shared whenever they felt ready for it.

Given how well the first ‘date’ went, it turned out that meant next week.

Being with them was… something else. They never made him feel like an outsider, they wanted to include him, he was a friend first and foremost and they all agreed that was the way it should be. He slept over, sometimes; it involved sex most of the time, but he was pleasantly surprised to discover they could spend the entire night lazily making out in between movies or homework. Otherwise, life continued as it had.

It was all balanced, fun, exhilarating – which was why they thought they should be worried when their feelings started to grow.

… Should.

‘I’ll just see where this goes, I guess?’ complete with a shrug and a smile was the most definite answer Kuroo could give when Akaashi sat him down to talk about what he saw as a potential trainwreck. They got through several months like this, Kuroo accepting and not minding his imagined fate – and feelings, as Daichi and Suga took the long way around to accepting their own.

\--

There were very few things that could make Kuroo feel as at ease as Suga’s smile when he greets him; beautifully genuine and quick to appear. There was something about it that always made him feel welcome, included in the moment. His face was arranging itself into a grin in response before he had the chance to consider it.  


“You’re early,” Suga remarked as he let him in, still looking at him like it was a pleasant surprise and not the inconvenience he’d planned to apologize for.

“The lecture ran short, sorry,” he offered anyway, toeing off his sneakers and dropping his bag under the coat rack.

“Oh, no, it’s fine. Daichi’s still in the shower though.” He grimaced at his rolled sleeves and added: “I was doing the dishes.”

“That’s cool, I needed a glass of water anyway.”

Kuroo trudged into the kitchenette after him, sitting down at the small table and accepting the glass (and pitcher) with a thanks. When the shower stopped running, Suga shooed Kuroo into the bedroom and went to fetch Daichi. Pity, but maybe he _would_ feel underdressed being the one in a towel. He didn’t have to amuse himself on his phone long, the quiet conversation moving to the door almost immediately.

Daichi walked in looking pleased to see him there, barefoot with a towel thrown over his bare shoulder.

“Hey. I was going to put this on--” he gestured with the wad of fabric in his hand, “but, well.” He smiled, oddly but charmingly bashful.

Kuroo got back up from where he’d perched on the edge of the bed. “Yeah, no, that’s a waste of a perfectly good… shirt?” He squinted at the garment, pretending to be seriously worried about the nature of the unidentified object. Suga waded in behind Daichi, snickering and stealing his towel to hang to dry.

“Shirt,” Daichi confirmed and chucked it onto the dresser as he took a step closer to greet him with a kiss.

He wasted no time plastering his hands to Daichi’s skin, not letting his chuckling deter him. He smoothed his palms over his chest and arms, feeling the muscles move. He’d never get tired of this. “Good choice,” he said, distracted.

Then there was another body pressing against his, tugging at the hem of _his_ shirt. He turned around to try and kiss Suga but he was determined to tug the shirt off first. Someone laughed at the disgruntled noise he made from inside the bunched-up shirt but he couldn’t bring himself to mind when two pairs of hands found his skin, dragging warm paths down his back and up his abdomen.

He did get the kiss, too, when he’d flung the offending piece of cloth away. The kiss turned into two, then three and groping, laughing and kissing through grins. It was nice, but well, he may have had an agenda today.

Suga caught his wrist when he tried to slide a hand up his shirt, pulling away with a muffled protest. “Could you,” his voice tentative, he pauses before continuing. “Um. Let us do the work this time?” His smile is hopeful but small, like he really thinks Kuroo might object. Like he thinks he wouldn’t take anything and everything they gave.

“Oh?” Kuroo raised his eyebrows, exaggerating his surprise even as a grin spread on his face. He stepped away from them enough to twirl around and fall backwards to sprawl on the bed. “All yours,” he declared, making a sweeping gesture at himself.

Suga was scrunching up his face to avoid laughing, a hand still on Daichi’s arm. Daichi seemed to have settled on unimpressed disbelief.

“What? Have my charms failed?” Kuroo stretched out on the bed, limbs loose, holding his gaze. “How can I ever fix this?” He spread his knees at the edge of the mattress, trailing the waistband of his sweats with light fingers, throwing his head back for added effect. Then hooked his thumbs under two layers and lifted his hips just so, tensing his muscles while pushing the fabric down his hips, making sure it stretched over the angles of his hipbones, slowly sliding to dip where his legs began, over the base of his cock--

Daichi thwacked his knee half-heartedly. “Yeah, you’ve made your point.” His voice was as strangled as Suga’s mumbled ‘damn’ in the background. “Scoot up.”

Smirking, Kuroo shuffled backwards, hanging on to his boxers while kicking to dislodge the rumpled covers off with his pants. Daichi tugged the pile of fabric to the floor, rolling his eyes at his overwhelming grace and let Kuroo pull him on top of him. He wasted no time in hooking a leg behind Daichi’s thigh, pushing his hips up to meet him and giving a satisfied moan when Daichi ground back down against him.

They settled into another drawn-out kiss, lips sliding together, wet and slow. Kuroo let his legs fall further apart around Daichi’s hips, groaning at the way the motion had Daichi’s weight press more firmly against him. He trailed his hands up Daichi’s arms and around his neck, rutting his trapped hips up as much as he could, not bothering to stop the kiss for his moans as Daichi dragged their cocks together, moving torturously slow even as Kuroo nipped his lip in frustration. “Impatient,” he grumbled fondly, moving to suck on Kuroo’s lower lip until he was tugging on his hair, groaning low in his throat. Kuroo’s breathy “with good reason, you dick,” got an indulgent hum and one last languid kiss before Daichi was shifting his weight away and pushing Kuroo’s hips down with one hand.

Daichi worked his arm between them, moulding his hand to Kuroo’s cock through his underwear – _fuck_ , yes – and setting an unhurried rhythm of grinding his hand down, dragging his palm against the head. He still leaned forward to kiss him messily, as thorough as the path his hand was repeating. He gladly swallowed the small noises Kuroo made as he almost slid the boxers off with his grip, let his wrist drag along the bared skin – let Kuroo’s hips stutter as his breath caught – before pushing them back up with the heel of his palm on the next stroke.

Something bounced off the mattress to their right – oh, hi lube. Hi Suga’s legs.

His face, too – he was biting his lip, eyes drawing a slow, faltering path along their bodies. He seemed entirely unashamed, even when he snapped his gaze to Kuroo’s face, self-conscious but not apologetic.

Okay, it was just too good. He couldn’t resist, sue him, etcetera: “Like what you see?”

Daichi groaned into his neck, knocking his forehead against a clavicle. Suga seemed to have been expecting it, though, only flashing a tiny but just as bright grin. “ _Yes_ ,” he said, tone equally earnest and exasperated. When he leaned down to lie next to them, Kuroo caught his arm and tugged him into a warm, slow kiss, huffing a tiny protest as Daichi broke skin contact to watch.

He was almost tempted to just pull Suga against them and get back to grinding and kissing, but… “You got plans?” he asked, jerking his chin towards the bottle of lube.

Suga’s answer was another smile and a cheery ‘mm-hmm’. “I’ll need you to move a bit for this. Daichi?”

Had _they_ planned this? He raised his eyebrows, only get pointedly ignored and smiled at. Well… whatever it was, he’d have bet anything he would like it. 

He let them arrange him as they wanted, Daichi slipping his arm under him and pulling him to lie back on him while Suga discarded Kuroo’s boxers and made himself at home next to them. Kuroo tried to grind back and found a hand on his hip, just heavy enough to tell him it wasn’t for encouragement. “Just make yourself comfortable.” Even the roughness of Daichi’s voice in his ear didn’t really make up for not being allowed to fish for reactions. He huffed, shooting Suga an unimpressed look of _can you believe this guy_.

Suga smiled at him and leaned in to press another soft kiss to his lips, letting his hand trail over his chest and settle on his hip, fingers interlacing with Daichi’s for a moment. He grinned at his boyfriend and – looking a little sheepish, as if he just couldn’t resist – leaned over Kuroo to kiss him too. As Suga shuffled down on the bed, though, Daichi ran his incredibly warm hand up his side, stopping again and leaving his palm resting at the centre of his chest, waiting.

And then Kuroo was distracted again – Suga had just pressed a soft, barely-there kiss to his stomach. He had decided to use his thigh as a pillow, placing another small kiss lower, next to his hipbone, thumb rubbing slow circles at the crease of his thigh.

His eyes flicked up to meet Kuroo’s, hand shifting further to his inner thigh, as he slowly, deliberately pressed the next, wetter kiss just below the others.

And smiled. 

Kuroo swallowed.

Satisfied, Suga broke eye contact and leaned in to mouth at the skin at his hips – the top of his thigh – sucking softly in spots and leaving sloppy, burning kisses on others. His strangled gasp at the first hint of teeth shocked a shaky exhalation out of Daichi. Kuroo turned his head as much as he could, trying for a kiss; Daichi obliged but the position made it needlessly strained. He nudged at Kuroo to relax, kissing his shoulder and feeling his approving hum in his chest and arms.

Kuroo could feel each kiss lingering on his skin, from both of them, leaving the spot warm and tingling as they moved to the next, the invisible patterns asymmetric and unpredictable. His breath kept hitching; every brush of Suga’s hair or cheek against his dick jolted a noise from the back of his throat and had him clutching the sheets and Daichi’s arm harder. He was sure he could come just from this, given enough time, tucked securely against Daichi’s chest, warm hands and mouths on him steadily winding him up, tortuously slow.

He’d forgotten about the lube, he realised as he heard the click of the bottle cap. Suga was already watching him when he moved his head – smiling again, no doubt proud, but stopping to check if he was still up for it. Kuroo grinned back, eyes glued to the movement of Suga’s fingers as he warmed up the liquid before he shut them again; he used the pause to try and steady his breathing, relaxed and pliant as Suga nudged his leg up over Daichi’s.

He felt warm fingers against him, moving in short, unhurried strokes, only firm enough to not feel uncomfortably light. Daichi had decided to go back to kissing his neck, free hand rubbing soothingly over his ribs and stomach as much as Kuroo’s clinging hand would easily allow.

His heartbeat was almost back to normal rates when Suga pushed the tip of a finger against his hole, meeting nearly no resistance and slipping in – but he withdrew, sliding his fingers in a small circle around the rim even as Kuroo groaned a half-swallowed protest. He repeated the shallow thrust, pushing just slightly further, nuzzling his face closer to place an open-mouthed kiss – on the base of his dick. Oh.

Kuroo could feel his entire body shiver as he focused on breathing for a moment, acutely aware of Daichi’s teeth brushing against his neck as he sucked at the skin, of Suga’s warm lips resting nearly motionless on him, of his fingers sliding against him. Daichi sighed contentedly just under his ear and suddenly he could _swear_ they had practised this somehow; Daichi _bit_ his earlobe and Suga pushed his finger in, more, and held his hand in place as he moved slowly up his cock, mouthing at the shaft lazily.

He was aware he was breathing hard, gasping at each new kiss, each fraction of an inch Suga moved towards the head of his cock; he moaned when he felt Suga working his finger in up to the knuckle, lazily fucking him open with it, crooking it the tiniest bit so he just barely brushed against his prostate.

He was twitching all over – tiny involuntary movements he couldn’t quite catch in time, trying not to move his hips and distract Suga from his languid pace – or squish his nose. It’s a close thing, when Suga breathed against him, tilting his head to kiss just below the head of his cock; wet and impossibly hot, and he _kept doing it_ , mouthing at the head – with tongue, oh god – like it was all he’d planned to do. 

Until he drew his finger out, slow and overly cautious, and stopped moving his mouth altogether. He squeezed out a “ _Suga_ , come on”, and maybe he was whining but-- holy shit. There were two fingers pressing into him now, slow and so easy they get halfway in before he really felt his body resist. Even then, the stretch was pleasant, another burning spot of pleasure on his body.

Suga pushed his fingers in, again, stilling his hand whenever he felt resistance but not pulling them out more than half an inch. He crooked his fingers and Kuroo moaned, loud, and Suga had to shift back into place from where the surprised jerk of his hips nudged him away from his cock. He didn’t move his fingers at all, just held them against his prostate, a gentle consistent pressure that still had Kuroo breathing unsteadily and wishing he could move.

Then he was pressing his tongue to the tip of his cock again, fingers still unmoving, and when he closed his mouth around the tip to suck, once, and pull off, dragging his tongue along the underside, Kuroo stopped breathing.

His fingers were moving again – he was using their whole length to fuck him, the tips of his fingers angled to drag against his prostate when they could.

When he closed his mouth around his cock again, Kuroo definitely whimpered.

He wasn’t pulling off just yet, this time – instead inching down, sucking him in, pulling back only enough to slick his lips better. He kept the steady pace of his fingers, resting his thumb on his taint, pressing lightly whenever he worked his fingers deep. Kuroo was gripping the sheet like a lifeline, panting, feeling like his whole body was on fire; the sensations were building in him, indistinguishable waves of searing pleasure radiating under his skin. Suga seemed content to keep working him slow, thrusting his fingers at his unchanging pace, the suction on his cock solid.

Daichi let his hand roam his chest, drawing patterns with his fingers as he sucked another bruise into the side of his neck. His palm kept passing over Kuroo’s chest, light and steadying, until Suga sucked him in deeper than before and Kuroo gripped his wrist painfully tight. Rather than take his mouth off his skin to let him know, he moved to pinch Kuroo’s nipple; he wasn’t sure what he expected but the sobbing gasp and tightening of muscles weren’t it. “Huh.”

Kuroo groaned into his shoulder, trying to bury his face into the pillow for a moment to gather his thoughts, but Suga gave an interested hum. Daichi repeated the action, getting the intended reaction and half a kick for his troubles.

Kuroo was already on edge, fighting to keep from rolling his hips any further than he was; he was glad he had no leverage as the muscles in his thighs and abdomen twitched in an attempt to make him thrust. He choked on a moan as Daichi focused on his chest, gently pinching and rolling his nipple between his fingers, and started on yet another hickey. Suga chose this moment to fix his angle and take him in _deeper_ , lessening the suction to let his cock nudge the back of his throat before pulling back.

Kuroo gasped something resembling a curse, breathing too hard to bother with clarity. He could feel his muscles clenching, the pleasure pulsing with his heart and reaching to his limbs, leaving him shaking and hot. Suga hummed around him, moving to take him in again, letting his tiny thrusts rock into his throat, shifting his fingers to shallow movements that had them pressing against his prostate continuously, moving in time with his hips. Daichi was moving to his other nipple, exploring his incoherent reactions, drawing out gasps and breathy whines with Suga’s incessant work. Kuroo dimly realized they would let him edge into release this way, rolling his hips minutely and gasping into his shoulder. He felt the heat of the pleasure coil in him, tighter and more overwhelming by the second, and when a sharp twist of Daichi’s fingers nudged him over the white-hot edge he thought he’d never stop falling.

They kept working him through it, delighting in his small noises and the way he looked, muscles clenching, chasing the last of the sensations. When he came to slightly, he found Daichi was holding him tight with the arm under him and Suga was still sliding his fingers out of him, shocking tiny sparks of pleasure out of his overworked body.

“Holy shit,” he managed, voice weak and slightly strangled. Someone’s hand was carding through his hair, pushing it away from his eyes and peeling sweaty strands off his forehead. When he deemed he had enough energy to pry his eyes open he saw Suga had crawled back up the bed.

Almost in kissing distance. Yes. Good.

Suga humoured him and helped close the distance some, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. Satisfied, Kuroo flopped onto his back and shivered as the sweat he hadn’t even noticed he’d worked up started to cool; he decided his life would be vastly improved if he demanded Daichi’s body heat back. Suga mirrored his position on his other side, raising himself up on his elbow to keep eye contact properly.

Actually, he seemed pretty intent? Kuroo briefly wondered if he should gather his bones for this, whatever ‘this’ was, until he felt Daichi’s telling huff of laughter on his shoulder. Suga mock-glared at him, admirably stern, before settling his gaze on Kuroo again.

“Kuroo Tetsurou,” he began, almost convincing in his grimness if not for the glint in his eyes and a slight twitch of his lip. Kuroo could feel a bubble of laughter forming under his ribs in response, though he valiantly fought it back down for the sake of the impromptu scene, still focusing on keeping his face under control when Suga continued. “Will you go out with us?”

Whatever witty response he had been readying in response to the faux severity had slipped away, leaving him uncharacteristically open – no exaggeration, no deflection, just subdued, wide-eyed surprise. Slowly, as the words and the fondness in their expressions sunk in, it melted into a lopsided grin.

“Dates and all?”

“If you’d like,” promised Suga, smiling wider and abandoning the last shreds of his earlier act as he leaned in for a gentle, lingering kiss.

“I thought you’d never ask,” slipped out before he could catch it, not meant as anything but a corny line; and yet, the weight it carried in the moment should have been obvious.

Suga’s eyes had turned serious. “I know,” he said, soft and filled entirely with affection.

Kuroo sought out his hand and squeezed, pulling him into as much of a hug as he could manage sandwiched between the two. “Never mind that,” he huffed into his hair. “If you get too sad on me I won’t help with your boners.”

Laughter did fit them much better than misplaced guilt or sentimentality. Especially since they were exactly where he wanted them, after what he thought was an admirably handled process none of them had seen coming.

And then there were the boners.

He’d call it payback.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic...! Constructive criticism encouraged.
> 
> (Except for the part where I had somehow ended up with an incomplete version with missing chunks oh my _god_ I'm so sorry. This was entirely my fault and should not reflect on the ShipSwap or its mod in any way.)
> 
> Well then. Due to real life happenings, this didn't turn out to be as long as I’d hoped it would. It’s even missing some half-written and entirely planned scenes and I ended up with a towering pile of headcanons I have no idea what to do with. ;; If you’d like to talk about this ship my various inboxes are open!


End file.
